


Carnival, Huh?

by smolwritergurl



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: F/F, Moella is endgame, You can't change my mind, the one where everyone hates Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: Girls night. Well minus one.
Relationships: Mo Banjaree/Stella Yamada
Kudos: 18





	Carnival, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first published story on here! This was originally written on Wattpad (user: weirdwritergurl) and I have a couple other noncanon ship one shots that I will be publishing separately ~~ enjoy!
> 
> p.s I do enjoy reading comments, so if you could leave a quick comment that would be great!

"I don't know. I'm not really into the whole "Girls' Night" thing", Stella says to Mo on the phone.

"Well, then think of it as a "We Just Got Back From Tour, So Lets Party!" night", Mo replies as she struggles to paint her toenails.

"Still not convincing", Stella says, blandly.

"What about "Boy-free" night?", Mo suggests. Stella nods.

"Sold", she replies, munching on an apple. "Wait, Olivia's on board, right?"

"Yeah!", Mo says. "It took everything I had to convince her though." Stella snickers.

\--

The next night, Stella's all ready for the "fun" night ahead of her. Right when she's about to head out the door, there's a knock on that same door.

"Mo? What are you doing?", Stella asks her friend. "I thought we were meeting at Olivia's house."

"She's sick", Mo replies.

"Aw, you're kidding!", Stella exclaims. Mo shakes her head.

"She texted me a couple minutes ago", she replies. "She said she's as sick as a dog."

"Well...now what are we going to do?", Stella asks, eyeing Mo.

"Well...there's this carnival not that far from here", Mo replies. "I read it in the newspaper earlier."

"Wait! You read the newspaper?!", Stella exclaims, laughing. "Oh, I'm so sorry...that's so...lame." Mo winces.

"I'm sorry that I'm a bore to you, Stell", Mo replies, teasingly. "But do you wanna go or not? I'll drive." Stella nods as she runs past Mo to the car.

\--

"I thought you said it wasn't that far", Stella whines, pressing her forehead against the car window. Mo chuckles. "We've been driving for like an hour!"

"Try 5 minutes", Mo replies. "Were you contemplating life over there?"

"My love life", Stella says, turning toward Mo, who raises an eyebrow. "There's not much going on in that department."

Just then, Mo turns into a dirt parking lot in-front of the carnival. Stella unbuckles and gets out of the car, practically sprinting to the entrance.

Mo catches up to her, but it wasn't easy.

\--

"I haven't been to a carnival in so long!", Stella exclaims, once they got their wristbands for the rides. Mo giggles beside her.

"I've never been...I mean maybe I have", Mo admits, looking down at the ground. Mo looks back up and sees that Stella ran off to get in line for a ride. She sighs and walks over there.

"Mo! We have to go on this!", Stella exclaims, jumping up and down. It's like seeing a little kid on Christmas. Mo shakes her head, hesitantly.

"Sorry, Stell Bell, but you're going solo on this one", Mo replies, eyeing the ride, top to bottom.

"Is Mohini scared?", Stella asks. Mo laughs and nods.

\--

Stella steps off the ride and does a double take.

"Have fun?", Mo asks, smirking. "It looked terrifying from down here."

"...It was", Stella replies, gulping loudly. Mo laughs.

"And here I thought nothing scared Stella Yamada", Mo says, putting her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"It wasn't the ride...it was a little kid's death scream", Stella replies, shaking the memory out of her head. That only makes Mo laugh again.

\--

The next 10 minutes are filled with food and just walking around.

"So, you haven't mentioned Scott this whole time", Stella suddenly says. "What's up with you guys?"

"We...uh...we broke up", Mo says, abruptly stopping.

"Aw, Mo-Mo, I'm sorry", Stella replies, putting her hand on Mo's shoulder.

"It's ok, why didn't any of you guys tell me that I should've broken up with him when I had the chance?", Mo asks, looking at Stella and smiling.

"We might've had secret meetings while you guys weren't around", Stella admits, smirking up at Mo.

"Thought so", Mo replies.

Stella looks up wide-eyed at a gigantic Ferris Wheel. She looks at Mo with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Stell...I'm kind of-", Mo starts to say, before she's literally pulled by the arm and in line.

\--

"Mo, you can open your eyes now", Stella says, poking Mo in the stomach.

"Nuh-uh! Nope, can't do it", Mo replies, clenching her eyes shut even tighter. "Too risky." Stella laughs, even though she knows she shouldn't.

"Come on", Stella urges, prying Mo's hand off the side of the Ferris Wheel cart, and holding it in her own hands. Mo opens her eyes and looks into Stella's.

Stella makes a split-second decision and kisses Mo. Right there on the top of the Ferris Wheel. And what a rush it is.

Mo doesn't pull away or anything, she just smiles in the middle of the kiss. And, she doesn't have to look down to know that she's on cloud nine.


End file.
